


Intriguing

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: SephReno Series [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Rescue Missions, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: He found him Intriguing, Reno would consider that a win
Relationships: Reno/Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Sephiroth/Reno
Series: SephReno Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914088
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Intriguing

Sephiroth was....intresting to say the least. Zack had told Reno about the man many times before but Reno himself had never actually got to meet him personally. After all, he often found himself working with many others aside from the great General himself. It seemed though that Zack liked him enough, spoke highly of him. Though from what Zack told him, Sephiroth definitely came off more as a person then some....untouchable idol that so many people looked up to. So when his mission to track down a target went south, and the redhead found himself sprawled out on the ground, several bleeding lacerations littered his arms, legs and a rather severe laceration across his abdomen he had been expecting himself to die alone here. Or at least have had another Turk come rescue him. 

He hadn't been expecting Sephiroth. 

For a moment, the Turk had trouble really coming to terms with who he was seeing standing above him. He wanted to blame blood loss for who he was seeing, after all, SOLDIERs were never sent in to save Turks, muchless the great silver haired General. He doubted the company found him that valuable of an employee that they would send their greatest weapon in to save him. And if it was because they were short handed he doubted Tseng and Rude would sit idly by and allow him to die in a place like this. But did they really go out of their way to send in Shinra's best to save him? He couldnt fathom the idea of his boss and partner doing so or even being able to convince the higher ups to agree to this. What brought Reno back out from his thoughts was a soft nudge. 

"What?"

"I asked if you can walk." Well, hearing his voice in person was a trip. It was deep, smooth, something they Reno had heard before but only through videos and over the phone. The man stayed completely unmoving above him, his eyes seeming to glow in the dim lighting of this room. He didnt seem annoyed or impatient with the redhead's slow responses. 

"Uh...maybe? Havent tried." He didnt think he could truth be told, blood loss was a thing and he was sure he had lost a lot of it. Before he could even try to get up, he watched as the taller man kneeled down, holding his hand out to him. Reno didnt think twice about reaching for it and allowing himself to be pulled to his feet, though it was almost immedate how his legs gave out from under him. He had been expecting to hit the hard ground, but instead, was caught by the Silver haired Elite. "Well, this definitely isnt how I imagined we would eventually meet." He joked, and surprisingly he caught the sight of an amused smirk on the man's face. "Think I can walk now that I'm actually up-" a surprised yelp escaped the redhead as the larger man moved to easily scoop him up with one arm. 

It was needless to say that the Turk's face was nearly as red as his own hair or the blood he was covered in. The General seemed not at all in the least bothered by his reaction. He simply held him close with his right arm, and held that long sword Masamune in his left. While the people who had been holding Reno hostage here were more then likely dead upon the 1st Class SOLDIER arriving here, that didnt mean there werent other threats. When Sephiroth started to walk out of the room, only then did Reno take the time to look around, and sure enough there were bodies all over the place. Pools of blood under them and blood splatter on the walls and floors. Anyone else would have found the sight unbearable, but as a Turk Reno was used to this. This didnt bother him in the least. 

"So, why did they send you? I cant imagine even Tseng or Rude could convince the higher ups to come get me. If they did, I'm assuming its because I have the information that they so desperately needed, right?" That's why he had been sent here alone. As second in command of the Turks, Reno often found himself sent on more covert missions and alone. After all Shinra didnt need more people knowing what he and Tseng knew. Reno was good at what he did, getting in, nabbing what was wanted and then getting the fuck out. This time it seemed as though they had been expecting him to show up. 

"While that is half true, I volunteered to take the rescue mission." 

Wait, he had volunteered to take it? Now Reno was really confused. He didnt understand why the General himself would volunteer to take on this mission. 

"You are confused. Understandable. You see, Zackary has told me much about you," Sephiroth explained as he carefully stepped over a body, adjusting his hold on the slim redhead. He could see why the Turk was suspicious, originally they were going to send in a group of 3rd class SOLDIERs to come and get him. Sephiroth knew the likeliness of success if they had sent in that group would have been low and would have resulted in the death of the man he currently was carrying. And while truth be told, Sephiroth wouldnt have cared too much, but Zack had told him a lot about Reno. The man did often tease and say Reno wasnt all that intelligent, but Sephiroth had decided to do some research on the man on his own. His file needless to say was filled with expunged or redacted information. A sign the man had been part of many tight lipped missions or situations. 

He grew up in Wall Market with only his mother, he had a father who apparently had been a 1st class SOLDIER but was Killed In Action during the early days of the war against Wutai before Reno had been born. His file suggested he was a vaulable asset to Shinra due to his unique skill set. Despite a lot of information from his file having been removed, Reno had caught his attention. It was when he witnessed the said Redhead with deadly grace and speed take down a angry 2nd Class SOLDIER without breaking a sweat was the silver haired General was determined to meet him. And from what he had heard and seen, Zack's teasing of him being unintelligent had been simply that. Teasing. The redhead showed to be a quick thinker and a fast learner. 

Though if he had to be honest, he had been disappointed that this was the way he had to meet the wiry redhead. 

"And while sometimes Zackary does tend to speak praises for anyone he knows, I would admit you are by far one of the more intresting friends hes spoken about. I will not lie to you, but I did look into your file,"

"You did what-"

"Worry not, much of your file has information redacted and expunged so there wasnt too much I could gather. However I came to the conclusion that you are intriguing." 

Huh, well that wasnt what Reno had been expecting. How or what was in his file that had captured the great General's attention he couldn't be sure. And he would have loved to ask him if the blood loss hadnt finally caught up to him just as thr man reached the exit of the building. The last thing Reno saw as his vision faded and his consciousness dimmed was how the moon which was high above in the sky casted the most beautiful glow on the impossibly long silver colored locks of hair. 

When he woke up a day later it was to Tseng and Rude on either side of his bed. Both looking relived to see him awake and apparently doing better. Reno blinked slowly, giving the two a sleepy grin. "I'm home," he said, Tseng reaching down to run his hand through his hair. A display of affection he hadnt been given by his mentor in a long time. 

"That you are. But I do have to ask, why do you have the General's number saved onto your phone?" 

He what? Huh, when had that happened? Reno assumed the cat eyed man had done it himself, after all, who else would have his number? He didnt imagine that anyone else would. Either way, he had his number and he could only assume the man wanted to keep talking. So he gave the man a smile and tiny shrug. 

"He finds me intriguing." He supposed he deserved the light swat to his head for that. But he wasnt wrong, the man had said so himself. It seemed he would having more conversations with the Great Hero.


End file.
